The Days
by derechobriolettechaucer
Summary: Bangladesh seems more interested in kissing Derecho Briolette-Chaucer than his other country buddies. BangladeshxOC oneshot OOC Bangladesh


Falling partially over, you sighed. Recently, you have been attending classes in Gakuen World W as a new country. Since entering, you've been overdoing yourself with work, pushing your health (both mental and physical) to the extreme.

Leaning against the hallway wall, you tried to take a moment to breath and regain composure before moving once more. After a moment's pause, you walked forward only to collapse in exhaustion on the floor.

You barely noticed as a student ran up to you and helped you up. This was a country you had rarely ever seen around the halls. The man was dark-skinned with brown hair which was perfectly combed back. On his forehead was a red Tilaka.

His smile was shaky, that much was obvious. You mustn't have been looking good. "Do you need any help miss?"

Picking yourself up, you shook your head. Quickly, you went to the wall and used it to balance yourself. "N-No...I'm fine..."

"Well, as long as we are talking about names, I am Sabal, the human personification of India." You stopped and gave him an odd look before continuing to walk down the halls. "Nice to meet you Fine."

"My name is _..." Collapsing to your knees once more, you sighed. "I-I'm fine..."

This time, you were helped to your feet without much resistance. "Maybe I should take you to the nurse. You don't look so hot-"

"I-I can't...! I have to take these classes..." You mutter, trying to move but barely even able to lift a leg anymore. "You...don't understand..."

Before you could fall again, you were helped to your feet. India lifted you into his arms and sighed. "What is your next class?"

"H-History...with Mr. Ludwig..." He nodded, walking down the hall to your desired classroom.

When you saw your class, you were sure that you would be able to come in normally. India leaned you against the wall beside your classroom and slid open the door,"Excuse me. _ won't be attending class today. She's come down with a bug."

"Ja, one of her roomate's vill come down to her room und give her ze vork she's missed." The Indian nodded before shutting the door and looking towards you. Right now, you were giving him a deathly glare.

He lifted you up once more, his mood light. "Please don't be upset. If you don't rest, you'll get ill." The sincerity in his eyes caught you by surprise,"I'm going to make sure that you are okay today."

You were brought into the infirmary where the nurse (England) went to tend to you. As he passed, you could feel the friction between the great English nation and it's former Indian colony.

"Just let her lay down in here _Sabal_." England nearly spit as he spoke,"She doesn't seem too well."

He did as he was told, laying you down and allowing you to rest. "So why are you here Arthur? I thought you were a student exactly like the rest of us."

"I'm a nurse's aid on my free periods." He stated back matter-of-factly. You could see India's eyes turn cold.

England turned towards you, pressing his hand against your forehead. The sudden contact was interrupted after a moment, India quickly snatching England's hand away from you. "A thermometer is more accurate."

England pulled his hand away quickly, both of their eyes narrowed. You awkwardly coughed, redirecting their attention back to you. It took a moment for England to return to take your temperature.

"101 degrees Fahrenheit..." He read after pulling the thermometer from under your tongue. "I think you should take a few days rest. The nurse will be in momentarily to give you some medicine. And you," He pointed towards India,"Get to class before I report you."

"You're not the boss of me." India hissed back, glaring as the bushy-browed nation as he left you both alone. "Please, just relax. I'll grab a blanket."

He went across the room, grabbing a blanket and returning to you. Laying it over you, he gave a simple smile that made your heart swell in your chest. The nurse came in moments later, a young woman with a gentle smile.

Coming over, she placed her hand on your forehead. India didn't object. "England wasn't lying when he said you were warm. The good news, this only seems like a stress-related illness. You just need a few days to relax and heal."

You nodded, not wanting to go against the nurse. Resting your head, you sighed, listening as she left. "It's good that you are going to be okay. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I just wanna sleep..." You mumbled, turning to the side away from him. "Sorry I'm being such a pain..."

He chuckled softly, sitting down beside you and rubbing your shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I think I owe you an apology for bugging you so much earlier about this." His arms wrapped around you, pulling you up within them. "I'm sorry."

You drew your arms around him, resting your head on his chest. He smelt of curry, spices and incense with a small hint of cologne. And not burning your nose (Axe) cologne, but one that smelt almost heavenly.

Words couldn't even escape your lips. The weight of the world seemed to be off your shoulders and you took the advantage to fall asleep in the Indian's arms.

_

Every day that week, India came into the infirmary to check on you, usually bringing something in tow with him. One day, he made fresh curry for you and warmed it up before letting you eat it. Another day, he brought in a lotus, the national flower of his country.

Whenever he came, you could feel yourself smile truly. He was funny and interesting, charming to say the least. As if by magic, his presence made you feel much better.

When you became well enough, you started going back to classes as normal but took some time off for rest, usually spending time with your new friend. As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, you found yourself falling in love with him.

India was so charming and always there when you need it. He always knew what to say and when, holding you close if you cried and helping you laugh on a bad day.

As the summer season approached, you knew he and you would soon part. So, you decided you would have to just flat-out tell him how you feel. Walking outside, you saw the Indian man reading.

"Hey Sabal!" You cried out, running over towards him. His bright smile came to his face once more. "I need to ask you something!"

He put the book down, keeping the page bookmarked with his pointer finger,"Go ahead."

"Well," You plopped down on the grass beside him,"Have you ever thought of being...well...more than friends? I-I mean..." You turn to look at his blown away face before continuing,"W-We know more about each other t-than anyone and...I-if you don't, I don't m-mind-"

Your rambling was cut short by a sharp kiss to the lips. The breath was taken out of you, noticing that India kissed you, his lips so soft and warm. Pulling away, he smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
